


With a heavy heart

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Creepy Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Feelings, Heartache, King Bruce Wayne, Lord Slade, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Wally West, Prince Dick Grayson, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: A oneshot inspired by WithTheKeyIsKing's fanfic "Jarring inertia" I recommend you read that amazing fic!After growing up together Wally finally admits his feelings to prince Dick, but acknowledges he is too late when Dick reveals what Slade has in store for him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson (mentioned), Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	With a heavy heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jarring Inertia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806193) by [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking). 



> I was really inspired to make this after reading the story :DD I know I am quite the amateur at writing fics so please forgive me :33

Wally wasn’t sure when he found himself catching feelings for the prince but he liked to think it was a steady process.

He remembered first meeting him-it had been an accident. His uncle Barry was head of the royal guard and had taken him to the castle when he was around nine. Wally had been expected to stay by Barry’s side at all times but was distracted by everything the palace had. From it’s interior to the paintings it was all just mesmerizing. To the point where he had wandered off and accidentally stumbled onto another body causing them to fall.   
“I am so sorry!” Wally had said as he stood up and helped the kid up.

The boy with raven black hair looked back at him with a smile on his face. “It’s okay, I’m Dick please to meet you.”

“Wallace West but people call me Wally.” He gave him a toothy grin.

From their on out they became friends although Barry would constantly scold him for not acting mature around him. As a teenager he would join the royal guard along with his uncle and his friendship with the prince remained. 

He grew to know Dick very well to the things he liked and to the things he hated or made him uncomfortable. And Wally knew Slade made Dick uncomfortable in many ways. Especially when Slade had pulled Dick in for a dance during his twenty second birthday. It had been a day since that incident and Wally was knocking on Dick’s chambers-hoping his friend would answer.

~~~~~~

Dick opened the door to find his long time friend Wallace standing there seemingly anxious.

“Wally? What’s the matter?” He said as he led him inside.

Wally remained standing as Richard sat down. “Wally?” He repeated.

The redhead finally looked up at him and exhaled. “Dick my friend there is something important I need to tell you.” He mumbled out.

The curtains of the enormous windows were shoves to the side so the moonlight reflected off of Dick. Seemingly making him look even more dreamy and his hair luscious and blue.

“Walls for the love of god you’re scaring me. What has happened?”

Wally kneeled down before him and looked him the eye. “Richard I know to you I’m just some guard with not much money or income or even an important status. I don't have much to my name and also nothing to fall back on but my love and adoration for you is the most genuine in my life.”

He brought his hand to Dick’s flushed cheek. “I love you…” The words escaped his lips.

He wasn’t sure who started it but one moment later they were kissing, it was tender and Wally felt heat in his chest. He felt like he was on fire as Dick wrapped his arms around him tighter as the air around them grew tense and thick.

Wally’s heart kept skipping beats as their kiss grew more hypotonic. However as their session grew more heated he felt Dick pull away. They were both panting for air, Dicks hands clutching Wally’s shoulders.

“Wally...I really want to but I can’t.” He whined.

He felt his heart beginning to crack. “Why Dick?” He felt it coming, he truly wasn’t god enough for someone as lovely as Dick.

Tears pricked in the corners of Richard’s eyes. “I really like you Walls...a lot but I can’t.”

“Please tell me why.” 

Dick sat straighter and patted down to his side so that Wally could sit down.

“Do you know how Lord Wilson helped my father in the war?”

“Yes.” Wally had heard that tale many times throughout his lifetime.

“Aside from gaining his fancy  _ lord  _ title, money, and lad he also gained something else.” He inhaled. “Lord Wilson said that one day he would come to my father with a question that he couldn’t deny. The question was my hand in marriage.”

Wally felt his heart and the world stop.

“He...wants to use you to be king.” He said in disbelief.

Grayson shook his head. “No my father took the ability to one day be king because of this and Wilson claims he wasn’t after the title of king.”

Wally frowned. “That is strange but Dick...what will you do?”

Richard gave him a small smile. “He gave me a deal...basically I will leave Gotham and lose contact for a while as I will be with him for a year. Then he will free me.”

“And are you actually going to follow through with this? That man can’t be trusted.” Wally said, stroking his cheek.

“Yes I know I won’t see you or my family for a year but I cannot be married to him my whole life.” Dick reassured.

He nodded sadly but he didn’t feel sad for himself but for Richard, so young but now having such responsibilities and he wasn’t even king yet.

“It’s okay Wally it’s not like I’m going to enjoy being with Slade or away from Gotham.”

Wally pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I understand birdie.”

Richard pulled Wally closer and leaned in to kiss the guard one last time. “As much as I would love to give us a shot….with a heavy heart Wally….I’m sorry but I cannot love you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! :DD


End file.
